


Freshly Picked Flowers [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [200]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Art, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fanart, Flirting, Flowers, Fluff, Happy Steve Rogers, Happy Tony Stark, M/M, Mayor Tony Stark, Sheriff Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Mayor Tony Stark has a thing for Sheriff Steve Rogers
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [200]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036562
Kudos: 23
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Freshly Picked Flowers [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stony Bingo prompt [ “AU: Western” [O1]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/187045746460/stony-bingo-2019-round-2-august-1st-2019)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
